Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample holder for holding an analysis target in an analytical instrument, for analysis of the analysis target by the analytical instrument.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attempts have been made to analyze what kind of changes occur at the time of applying stimulus such as electrical current or heat to various elements, using an analytical instrument, e.g., as described in In-situ Electron Microscopy of Electrical Energy Storage Materials (Annual Merit Review, DOE Vehicle Technologies Program, Washington, D.C., May 9-13, 2011).
In this case, such an element is held by a sample holder, and the sample holder is attached to an analytical instrument such as a transmission electron microscope (TEM). As this type of sample holder, for example, a sample holder proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-535795 (PCT) is known.
A plurality of wiring lines are accommodated inside this sample holder. The wiring lines are electrically connected to electrodes of an electrical bias device, a heating device, etc. held by the sample holder. When electrical current is supplied through the wiring lines, electrochemical reactions occur in the case of the electrical bias device, and heat is applied in the case of the heating device. In such occasions, using the analytical instrument, it is possible to analyze the state of electrochemical reactions of the electrical bias device, or the state of the heating device under the heating environment.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-535795 (PCT), the number of electrodes of the electrical bias device or the heating device is four. The sample holder has four electrical current supply lines for connecting the electrodes to the wiring lines, respectively. That is, all of the number of electrodes of the element, the number of the electrical current supply line of the sample holder, and the number of wiring lines are the same.